The present invention relates to a process for disubstituting carboxamides using a Grignard reagent in the presence of organotitanium compounds.
It is already known from the prior art, in particular the publication in Monatsheften Chem. 93, pages 469 to 475 (1962), that asymmetric alkylated amines are obtained in the reaction of carboxamides such as formamide with two different Grignard reagents. The yield of these products is so low (at most 15%) that these reaction products can only be referred to as byproducts.
It is also known from the prior art, in particular from Collect. Czech. Chem. Commun. 1939, 11, 506 and 1959, 24, 110, that the symmetric dialkylation of carboxamides with a Grignard reagent can give amines, the yields of which,,however, are not satisfactory.
Accordingly, it was the object of the invention to prepare symmetrically and asymmetrically substituted amino compounds with a considerably improved yield by reacting carboxamides with Grignard reagents.
Using the process according to the invention, it is possible to prepare symmetrically or asymmetrically substituted amino compounds with considerably improved yields.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a process for preparing compounds of the general formula (I) 
in which
R1, R2 and R3 independently of one another are H, A, Ar, xe2x80x94Si(R6)3, xe2x80x94Sn(R6)3, xe2x80x94SR7, xe2x80x94OR7, xe2x80x94NR8R9 or R1 and R2 or R1 and R3 or R8 and R9 can be attached to one another and together form a cyclic ring having 3 to 8 C atoms which, optionally contains, in addition to nitrogen, at least one further heteroatom selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94,
R4 and R5 are identical or different and are A, Ar, xe2x80x94Si (R6)3, xe2x80x94Sn(R6)3, xe2x80x94SR7, xe2x80x94OR7, xe2x80x94NR8R9, in which R8 and R9 are as defined above or R8 and R9 are attached to one another and together form a cyclic ring having 3 to 8 C atoms which optionally contains, in addition to one nitrogen atom, at least one heteroatom selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94; with the proviso that R4 and R5 in the xcex2 position have at most one hydrogen atom,
R6, R7, R8 and R9 independently of one another are A or Ar,
A is a straight-chain or branched alkyl radical having from 1 to 10 C atoms, a straight-chain or branched alkenyl radical having 2 to 10 C atoms, or a straight-chain or branched alkynyl radical having 2-10 C atoms or a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl radical having 3-8 C atoms, or a mono- or polyunsaturated cycloalkyl radical having 3-8 C atoms, and unsubstituted cycloalkyl radical having 3-8 C atoms, or a mono- or polyunsaturated cycloalkyl radial having 6-20 C atoms, and
Ar is a substituted or unsubstituted aryl radical having 6-20 C atoms, characterized in that a compound of the general formula (II) 
in which R1, R2 and R3 have the meanings given above for the formula (I) is reacted with a nucleophilic reagent of the general formula (III)
Zxe2x80x94R4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
in which
R4 has the meaning given for the formula (I), and
Z is Li or MgX where
X is Hal and
Hal is Cl, Br or I.
According to the invention, the process is carried out in the presence of an organotitanate of the general formula (IV):
R5Tix3xe2x80x94n (OR)nxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
in which
R5 has the meaning given for the formula (I), and
X is Cl, Br, I and
R is alkyl having 1 to 10 C atoms or aryl having 6 to 20 C atoms,
n is an integer from 1 to 3.
Preference is given to using organotitanates in which R is isopropyl. Particular preference is given to using ethyl-, phenyl-, cyclopropyl- or p-fluorophenyl-triisopropyltitanate.
Thus, the invention also provides a process, which is characterized in that
a) a carboxamide of the general formula (II) and an organotitanate are initially charged at room temperature under an atmosphere of inert gas in a solvent selected from the group consisting of toluene, THF, n-hexane, benzene and diethyl ether,
b) a solution comprising a nucleophilic reagent of the general formula (III) is added dropwise and
c) the mixture is allowed to react with stirring and, after the reaction has ended, worked up in a customary manner.
Experiments have shown that, using a nucleophilic reagent of the general formula (III), which may be a Grignard reagent and which is added as such to the reaction mixture, it is possible to convert carboxamides of the general formula (II) in the presence of organotitanates in a simple manner into symmetrically or asymmetrically substituted compounds of the general formula (I).
According to the invention, using the process described herein, it is possible to convert, with good yields, carboxamides of the general formula (II) in which R1, R2 and R3 independently of one another can have the following meanings:
H or
A i.e. branched or unbranched alkyl having 1-10 C atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, n- or isopropyl, n-, sec- or t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl and suitable isomers thereof, or cycloalkyl having 3-8 C atoms, such as cyclopropyli cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, and corresponding methyl- or ethyl-substituted cycloalkyl groups, or mono- or polyunsaturated cycloalkyl groups, such as cyclopentenyl or cyclopentadienyl, or branched or unbranched alkenyl having 2 to 10 C atoms, such as allyl, vinyl, isopropenyl, propenyl, or branched or unbranched alkynyl having 2 to 10 C atoms, such as ethynyl, propynyl, or
aryl having 6 to 20 C atoms which is either unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted, such as phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl, phenanthryl, mono- or polysubstituted by substituents selected from the a group-consisting of NO2, F, Cl, Br, NH2, NHA, NA2, OH and OA, where A can have the meanings given above, can be mono-, poly-, or fully halogenated, preferably fluorinated, or
aralkenyl or aralkynyl, where the aryl, alkenyl and alkynyl groups can in each case have the given meanings, such as, for example, in phenylethynyl.
Good yields are in particular also obtained using carboxamides in which R1 and R2 or R1 and R3 together form a cyclic ring having 3-8 C atoms which, in addition to nitrogen, contains further heteroatoms, such as xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94. Particular preference is given here to compounds in which R1 and R2 or R1 and R3 form a simple cyclic ring which includes the nitrogen of the carboxamide or in which R1 and R2 or R1 and R3 form a cyclic ring which contains, as further heteroatom, an oxygen atom. Thus, high yields are obtained in this manner when the starting materials used are compounds such as, for example, 
The nucleophilic reagent used can be a Grignard reagent or an organolithium compound of the general formula (III) in combination with organotitanates of the general formula (IV), in which the radicals
R4 and R 5 are preferably an alkyl radical having 1 to 10 C atoms, such as methyl, isopropyl, iso- or tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl and suitable isomers thereof, or cycloalkyl having 3-8 C atoms, such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl,. cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl or corresponding methyl- or ethyl-substituted cycloalkyl groups or mono- or polyunsaturated cycloalkyl groups, such as cyclopentenyl or cyclopentadienyl, or branched or unbranched alkenyl having 2 to 10 C atoms, such as allyl, isopropenyl, propenyl, or branched or unbranched alkynyl having 2 to 10 C atoms, such as ethynyl, propynyl,
or are an aryl radical having 6 to 20 C atoms which is either unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted, such as phenyl, napthyl, anthryl, phenanthryl, mono- or polysubstituted by substituents selected from the group consisting of NO2, F, Cl, Br, NH2, NHA, NA2, OH and OA, where A can have the meanings given above, can be mono-, poly- or fully halogenated, preferably fluorinated, or
are an aralkyl radical having 7 to 20 C atoms, such as benzyl, optionally mono- or polysubstituted by substituents selected from the group consisting of NO2, F, Cl, Br, NH2, NHA, NA2, OH and OA, where A can have the meanings given above, can be mono-, poly- or fully halogenated, preferably fluorinated,
are an aralkenyl or aralkynyl radical, where the aryl, alkenyl and alkynyl group can in each case have the given meanings, such as, for example, in phenylethynyl.
Furthermore, the radicals R4 and R5 in the general formulae (III) and (IV) can be xe2x80x94Si(R6)3, xe2x80x94Sn(R6)3, xe2x80x94SR7, xe2x80x94OR7, xe2x80x94NR8R9, in which R6, R7, R8 and R9 independently of one another have the abovementioned meanings or R8 and R9 are attached to one another and together form a cyclic ring having 3 to 8 C atoms which may optionally, in addition to a nitrogen atom, contain at least one heteroatom selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and NR6xe2x80x94.
The radical Z in the general formula (III) preferably represents a radical MgX where X is Cl or Br, or the radical Z is lithium.
Particular preference according to the invention is given to using Grignard reagents such as: methylmagnesium bromide, isopropylmagnesium bromide, iso- or tert-butylmagnesium bromide, cyclopropylmagnesium bromide, cyclohexylmagnesium chloride, allylmagnesium bromide, cyclopentylmagnesium bromide, cyclopentylmagnesium chloride, phenylmagnesium chloride, p-fluorophenylmagnesium bromide, for the reaction.
As can be demonstrated using examples, under favourable conditions a complete, conversion of the carboxamide according to the general equation (Eq. 1) has taken place: 
For carrying out the process according to the invention, the organotitanate, preferably organotitanium triisopropoxide, is used as a solution in a suitable solvent, which is dried beforehand. Suitable solvents are, for example aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbons or ethers. Preference is given to using solvents selected from the group consisting of toluene, THF, n-hexane, benzene and diethyl ether, which are dried prior to the reaction by methods known to the person skilled in the art. Drying can be-carried out with the aid of magnesium sulphate, calcium chloride, sodium, potassium hydroxide or by other methods.
A preferred embodiment of the process according to the invention comprises initially charging the organotitanium triisopropoxide used in an amount of from 0.7 to 1.3, preferably 0.9 to 1.1, equvalents, based on one mol of the amide used as starting material, in the form of a solution adjusted to a temperature of from 10 to 30xc2x0 C., preferably 15-25xc2x0 C., particularly preferably to a temperature of about 20xc2x0 C. Under an atmosphere of inert gas (nitrogen or argon), the starting material, either as such in liquid form or dissolved in a solvent selected from the group consisting of toluene, THF, n-hexane, benzene and diethyl ether, is slowly added dropwise with stirring. The reaction mixture obtained is stirred for a short period, i.e. for a few minutes, at a constant temperature. Such an amount of the nucleophilic reagent of the general formula (III), in particular Grignard reagent, is then slowly added to the resulting reaction mixture that substitution of the geminal carbonyl C atom by two identical or different substituents, i.e. a symmetric or asymmetric substitution of the geminal carbonyl C atom, can take place. The addition of a nucleophilic reagent according to the invention prepared by methods generally known to the person skilled in the art should take place at such a rate that the temperature of the reaction mixture does not exceed 50xc2x0 C. It is advantageous to carry out the addition of the nucleophilic reagent, i.e. of the Grignard reagent or the lithium compound, with efficient mixing, preferably vigorous stirring. To shift the reaction equilibrium to the side of the desired symmetrically or asymmetrically substituted product, the nucleophilic reagent used, preferably Grignard reagent, is added in an amount of from 0.7 to 1.3 mol per mole of starting material that participates in the reaction. Preference is given to adding the Grignard reagent in an amount of from 0.9 to 1.1 mol, based on 1 mol of starting material and in the same amount as the organotitanate.
After the addition of the Grignard reagent has ended, the reaction mixture is stirred for some time at a constant temperature, until the reaction is brought to completion.
Thus, by the synthesis according to the invention it is possible to prepare symmetrically and asymmetrically substituted amino compounds of the general formula (I) with good or satisfactory yields within adequate reaction times.
For example, 5 mmol of starting material are, at 20xc2x0 C. and under an atmosphere of inert gas, added dropwise with stirring to a solution of 5.5 mmol of organotitanium triisopropoxide in 40 ml of dried tetrahydrofuran. The mixture is stirred at 20xc2x0 C. for 5 minutes, and a solution of 5.5 mmol of a Grignard reagent are then added at such a rate that the temperature of the reaction mixture does not exceed 50xc2x0 C. Stirring is continued until the reaction has gone to completion.
After the reaction according to the invention, work-up of the reaction mixture can be carried out in a manner known to the person skilled in the art.
Here, the products can be precipitated as salts using solutions of hydrochloric acid, for example a 1 molar ethereal solution of hydrochloric acid, and be filtered off and, if required, purified by recrystallization.
To remove the Lewis acid, it is possible, for example, to add a suitable amount of saturated ammonium chloride solution and water, followed by further vigorous stirring for. a plurality of hours (1-3 hours). The resulting precipitate is separated off and washed with a little ether, preferably diethyl ether. The filtrate is made alkaline (pH greater than 10) by addition of a suitable base, such as an NaOH, KOH, sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate solution, preferably sodium hydroxide solution. The phases that are formed are then separated, and the aqueous phase is extracted repeatedly (for example in the special case given above three times with in each case 30 ml) with diethyl ether. The combined organic phases are washed with (for example 15 ml of) saturated sodium chloride solution and can be dried over potassium carbonate, magnesium sulphate or sodium sulphate and filtered.
The products can be purified by various routes using methods known to the person skilled in the art, such as, for example, in the following manner:
1. They are precipitated as hydrochlorides using 1 M ethereal hydrochloric acid solution and filtered off (the resulting product is, if required, purified by recrystallization).
2. The organic phase, is extracted repeatedly with a 0.5 M acid solution, preferably an. aqueous hydrochloric acid solution. The extract obtained is adjusted to pH greater than 10 using bases, preferably 2 M aqueous sodium hydroxide solution, and extracted at least once, preferably repeatedly, with diethyl ether. The resulting organic phases, which contain the reaction product, can be dried, if appropriate, over potassium carbonate, magnesium sulphate or sodium sulphate and be freed from the organic solvent under reduced pressure.
3. Furthermore, it is possible to isolate the reaction product by removing the organic solvent under reduced pressure and separating the residue that remains by column chromatography, to isolate the reaction product.
In the general description of the process procedure given above, the Grignard reagents can also be replaced by the corresponding lithium compounds. The corresponding lithium compounds, like the Grignard reagents, can be prepared by the methods generally known to the person skilled in the art, and they can be reacted according to the invention in the same manner as described above.
The compounds of the general formula (I) prepared according to the invention can be used, for example, as intermediates in the preparation of sulphur- or selenium-containing amines for the chiral catalysis of diethyl zinc syntheses (literature: Werth, Thomas; Tetrahydron Lett. 36; 1995, 7849-7852, Werth, Thomas et al. Helv. Chim. Acta 79, 1996, 1957-1966).
To illustrate and better understand the present invention, examples are given below. However, owing to the general validity of the described principle of the invention, they are not meant to reduce the scope of the present application to just these examples.